There are many types of water treatment systems, such as filtration and cleaning systems for swimming pools and aquariums. Many of these systems filter the water to remove suspended matter and reduce the cloudy appearance of the water. Preventing bacterial growth in water and removing contaminants from water are significant industrial, as well as household, problems. For example, industrial effluent should be cleaned to remove toxic compounds as well as to remove bacteria before it is dumped into lakes and rivers. Containers of water such as swimming pools, hot tubs, aquariums and the like must be kept clean to prevent the water from becoming cloudy and/or the container walls from becoming slimy. The water may be treated by active means such as a filter to remove particles and bacteria, and it may also be treated by passive means whereby a biocide is placed in a container and floated in the water.
It is common to use chemical means to keep the water clean and reduce growth of bacteria and other microorganisms. Ultraviolet light, chlorination, bromination, treatment with ions of copper and silver as well as treatment with ozone can be used to treat and/or disinfect water. These are typical biocides, that is, substances or energies that destroy living organisms. Of course care must be taken with all these methods because of the possible toxicity or damage to the user. Chemicals require careful handling to avoid environmental contamination as well as contact with the user.
“Sphagnum moss ” is a generic expression that designates a range of botanical species that co-exist in a sphagnous bog. It should be noted that “peat moss” refers generally to a decomposed or composted Sphagnum moss. Sphagnum moss is commonly harvested for use in various products. The petals, and not the stems, of the moss preferably may be harvested. Typically large pieces of plant material (roots, twigs, etc.) are removed and the moss may be processed further after harvesting by forming an aqueous slurry to extract very fine particles. Water is removed from the slurry and the moss is dried. The moss may be compressed prior to packaging or shipment. Various additives may be used to alter the absorption characteristics or mechanical properties of the moss. Because sphagnum moss is readily available and relatively inexpensive, it has been used in a variety of products, primarily for the absorption of fluids.
There is substantial need in the art for products that inhibit the growth of microorganisms such as bacteria, yeast, and algae. It would be desirable to have a means to maintain the clarity of water in a swimming pool, whirlpool bath, aquarium, and the like, for long periods of time, without shutting a system down for cleaning. The most desirable system would require very little maintenance and would be relatively inexpensive.